HalfLife: Full life Consequences The Rewrite
by dNA.sequence
Summary: An adaptation of squirrelking's legendary story Half-Life: Full life Consequences. This is meant as a tribute to his original HL story, so don't take offense.


**Half-Life: Full life Consequences the Movie: The Game: The Rewrite**

_Original story "Half-Life: Full life Consequences" by __squirrelking_

_A__daptation by __dNA.sequence_

It was a normal day for John Freeman, brother of the famous Gordon Freeman. He was in his office typing away on his computer, but things began to get very interesting when he received an e-mail from his brother. In the e-mail, Gordon spoke of aliens and monsters attacking his place. It was clear he needed help, so John decided he would set out immediately.

John turned off his computer and took the elevator to the rooftop where he stores his motorcycle and his clothing. He changed out of his office lab coat and into his casual clothes, and hopped on the motorcycle. John was very aware of the dangers of the task he was about to set forth on, and he said "It's time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences."

He fired up the motorcycle, jumped a ramp off of the building, and did a backflip with a perfect 5 point landing. He drove down the road through the countryside, making sure to look out for any zombies, because he didn't have any weapons with him.

The countryside was beautiful. The plants and birds were singing together to form a sweet melody as the sun began its descent from heaven. The mood was set for John Freeman's quest to help his brother. He looked around the countryside and proclaimed "It's a good day to do what has to be done. By my brother's side, I will defeat the enemy."

John knew he was running short on time, so he sped up. A police car was hidden, waiting ticket any unnoticing speeders. When John passed by, they pulled him over and tried to issue a ticket to him. It was here that John saw the first monster. The policeman was possessed by a headcrab. "I can't give you my license, officer," John said to the zombified policeman.

"Why not?" he said back.

"Because… you are a headcrab zombie!" John yelled at him, and hit the officer in the head. He drove off and thought, "My brother is in trouble…" so he slammed on the gas.

He was soaring down the highway at the speed of sound when he saw a sign. It said "Ravenholm", probably the name of the town. But underneath it, someone had written "You shouldn't come here." He began to turn around but stopped when he heard a scream that sounded almost exactly like his brother Gordon, so he continued.

John drove through the gates to Ravenholm and did another back flip on his motorcycle, and leaped off in mid-air. The motorcycle landed on some headcrab zombies, crushing them instantly. John smiled and walked quickly as he searched for anything he could use to defend himself. Fortunately, he found a cache of goods; there was a fully loaded automatic rifle, and a stick of dynamite. He picked them up, and when he turned around, he saw a frightening scene. There were zombie ghosts in front of a dilapidated-looking house. He fired a few rounds at them.

"Zombie ghosts! Leave this place!" he shouted at them.

"But we live here! This is our home!" the zombie ghosts spoke back, in a haunting voice. John was sympathetic for the zombie ghosts, because he knew they had to be dealt with. After all, they weren't supposed to be here--they should have been gone a long time ago. He threw the dynamite in the house, and blew it sky high. Deep down he knew he had done the right thing, because at last the ghosts would be at peace.

Just as this happened, he heard another scream. It was his brother. He knew he had to keep going. Time was running out.

Ravenholm was absolutely nothing like the countryside. There were no birds singing, the plants were all dead, and the dirt had been bloodied from all the headcrabs.

Finally, John found the source of the screaming. He saw his brother in an intense battle with a huge monster. "John Freeman! Over here!" Gordon shouted at his brother.

John ran to his brother's aid and pulled out his assault rifle. He fired all the bullets he had left and the monster was blinded by a hit directly to the eye. "It's time to end this once and for all!" Gordon exclaimed as he walloped the monster in the face.

The creature fell and they were overjoyed. "I'm glad I could help, bro," said John.

"Next time, you should come sooner," Gordon replied, and they laughed.

The laugh ended abruptly when John screamed "Look out bro!" and pointed up to the sky.

Gordon looked up and said, "No! John, run away as fast as you can!" so John did. He ran away with incredible vigor.

As John fled, he looked back and saw his brother get squished like a bug by the humongous creature. He was filled with rage. "I'll get you back, you evil beast!" John yelled at the top of his lungs.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
